1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time fuze or detonating device for unpredictably-detonating scatter ammunition, which is activatable through the intermediary of an electrical trigger signal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In an article by Wolfgang Flume, entitled "MW-1-The Multi-Purpose Weapon System", Military Technology, Volume 2/1985, page 64, (middle of right-hand column on page 70), there is described the tactical significance of randomly or, in any event, quasi-randomly detonating scattered mines. Other possibilities for the utilization of such random-time fuzes or triggering devices are, for example, in aircraft runway bombs, whose boring charges should detonate upon impact; but whose explosive charges in contrast therewith, should only unpredictably detonate after a delay in time; or decoy elements which are deployed at sea, which are to be activated in different positions at non-predictable points in time for the irritation of a sonar position-finding installation; or self-destruct devices which are installed on bombs and projectiles, which because of any kind of reason, have triggered not in dependence upon an approach to or upon striking against the target.